Dispatching Angels
by Ish Cat
Summary: Bella is getting over the loss of Jacob when she dies. But what happens when she gets a second chance at life? She is given the task of changing someone's fate to be admitted back into Heaven for real. Heaven is now Dispatching Angels. M for later chapter
1. Preface

**Okay, my first really long story. (Fifty-eight pages on word) and I have it all written out, I just need a beta. And by need I mean this-story-will-suck-and-I-can't-edit-my-own-work-to-save-my-life. (I just read and since I already know pretty much every scene, I gloss over it more then hardcore reading and editing. It's my weakness. **

**So, I thought I would post the pre-face and hope it sparks someone's interest and they decided that editing would be more than delightful. And life I said, the overall story is finished (and not just an outline) I mean, it's fifty-eight pages on word and ready for someone to look over. **

**Thanks for reading my ridiculously long author's note, and please enjoy my small pre-face!**

I sat there in the waiting chair, staring at the walls.

I of all people should be grateful for this to be happening to me. I wished for this moment for more agonizing years than anyone can image. I felt water start to build up in my eyes. This was by far the hardest thing I have ever done.

I heard my name in the distance being called. I knew who it was and I just couldn't bare it.

I didn't take my eyes off the wall. I knew someone would come for me. I was extremely happy but when you are deciding something like this, you can't help but feel a mixture of happiness and extreme sadness also.

I couldn't help but to be unsure. I mean, I was pretty sure I was doing the right thing, but I just couldn't help but to think 'what if I'm making the wrong decision?' it would be disastrous.

I heard my name again. I still stared at the wall. Maybe I could will this terrible, crappy, shitty problem away, maybe I was just dreaming….just dreaming…

**How was it? I bet you loved it enough to say you want to read the rest before anyone else! Right, right? Just message me if you're interested because if no one steps up to the plate, I'm going to have to edit it myself and lets face it, it will suck if I do.**

**Oh! And here are some quotes that helped me with the story, so if you think you know what's going to happen, or want to try and figure it out, here are some clues:**

"**Maybe you're sitting here because you aren't supposed to be standing somewhere else." –Serendipity **

"**My interest in the future because I am going to live the rest of my life there"**

–**Charles F. Kettering **

"**The future is always beginning now."**

–**Mark Strand **

"**You can never control who you fall in love with, even when you are in the most sad, confused time of your life…It just happens."**

–**Kirsten Dunst **


	2. Not Black Yet

**So I have been working hard on editing this and I really don't like the first chapter so much. The way things are going, I will probably just edit myself and keep posting. If anyone sees any errors, I'm really sorry! **

**Chapter Song: "Suicide Medicine" by Rocky Votolato**

**Chapter One: Not Black Yet **

"NO!"

I sat straight up in bed, feeling tears running down my face. Sadly, it wasn't irregular for me to wake up this way. I rubbed my eyes and laid back down. I looked over at the clock.

3:23 AM.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, replaying the dream again in my head. I have had it so many times; I could quote each person's part word for word. I threw my pillow over my head and groaned in frustration. I hadn't been able to have a full night's rest for two years, one month and eleven days.

I took the pillow off my head and shifted to my side so I could look at my nightstand. On it was a picture of Jacob and me in front of my truck when we were teens. I was kissing his neck, not tall enough to kiss his face. I had my new, at the time, wedding ring and couldn't keep the smile off my face. That picture was taken just after her had proposed our senior year of high school.

Jacob and I knew each other better than we knew ourselves. We had been best friends since we were in diapers, and growing up I was at Jacob's house more than my own. Then puberty hit and we dated other people, but it never worked out. Then, in our sophomore years, we started to date. We just fit together; like Ricky and Lucy, Mel and Jake, Jenna and Matt, and Noah and Allie, all of those epic couples we were. Meant to be together because of destiny, I believed, but I never thought Fate would give us the leading roles as Landon and Jamie, Satine and Christian or Jack and Rose. **(Okay, for those of you that can't recognize those names on demand, Ricky and Lucy= I Love Lucy…Mel and Jake= Sweet Home Alabama… Jenna and Matt= 13 Going On 30… Noah and Allie= The Notebook…Jamie and Landon= A Walk to Remember… Satine and Christian= Moulin Rouge… Jack and Rose= Titanic)**

Jake had died of cancer two years after he had graduated college, and six years after we had married. We found out after we had been trying to have a child for a year, and we weren't having any luck, so we decided to make sure everything was working properly. I found out that I was perfectly healthy, and to keep trying, Jake was told he had leukemia.

Part of me wishes we could have just kept trying to have the baby and never have gone into the hospital, but another part of me wishes that I could have spotted the signs earlier. He had been losing weight, getting sick, and we just ignored it, like it was a cold or something.

I groaned, not able to get back to sleep, so I jumped out of bed to get ready for the day.

I was a professor at the University of Washington. I had to leave La Push and Forks when Jake died, but I wasn't able to get too far away because I still needed to be within driving distance of Jake's grave; I liked to talk to him a lot.

I taught English to those who wanted to master in it, like I did. I think I liked my job; it was better than a desk job that was for sure. My students were funny, and usually their creative writing papers got me laughing, or sobbing away while trying to grade it.

I still think I was in a gap in my life. Nothing really new and nothing that changed. I had fallen into a routine: afraid to remember, terrified to forget.

I jumped into the shower, loving the hot water. I fell right back into my routine, taking extra long to get ready since I had a couple more hours than usual. I started to head to work around 5, and stopped by Starbucks getting a coffee. Black.

Once I got to school, I organized my bookshelves some more. It was a project I started when I first moved into this office two years ago. I'm proud to say that it's still not done.

At 7:30 on the dot, I walked into my classroom to start my lecture today. It was on Walt Disney, and how there is still something to say about his classics.

"Compare your life to a Disney character. And remember this is a college class." I smiled, knowing my students might get a kick out of my class being that serious.

No one raised their hand. "Okay, no one is volunteering. I'll pick then. Jessica. You go first!" I said excitedly. She was the blonde of the class, but I like to think she added something to the table.

"Ummm, Beauty and the Beast?" She guessed, as if I knew the right answer for her.

"What do you see in yourself that's like the Beauty or the Beast? Or are you more of a Mrs. Pots?" Jessica got a panicked look in her eye. "There is really no right or wrong answer," I added nonchalantly.

"I don't know?" She said. It was annoying me how everything she said was a question. I wanted her to be firm about something.

"What do you feel strongly about Jessica?" I asked, and my voice gave away that I was annoyed.

"I feel strongly about love?" She answered in her own way. That was such a cliché response, too. It made me want to vomit.

"Is there love out there, Jessica?" I asked with force.

"Yes?" I groaned.

"I never want to hear a question response from you again. Or a question for that matter."

"Then how will I ask questions?" She asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes again.

"Can someone give me an example of a question, which is fraised as a statement?" I asked the class. A girl up front raised her hand.

"Angela. Shed some light upon this situation." I said, sitting in my chair.

"If the question were something like, 'Does the comma go there?' you could say it as, 'The comma goes either there, or some other place. I'm not sure, so I was hoping you could give me the answer.' The question is asked, yet it is in a statement form." She responded brightly. I smiled.

"Very good. Now class will be dismissed once Jessica answers a question I have for her with a statement. Not a question." I smiled pointedly at Jessica who was glaring at me. I know I was being a bitch right now. But last night was rough, and I didn't get enough of my sleep, which makes me very cranky. "Now Jessica, is there love?"

"Yes." She said simply. I nodded my head.

"You may go now." I said, and everybody jumped out of their seats. "Remember to turn in your papers on my desk. I don't care if you don't, but it's a zero if you do." They all filed out of my class after dropping their papers on my desk. I piled them up then went out the door as well, it was my lunch break.

I walked across the grass, not caring that the ends of my khaki pants were getting grass stains, or that my shoes were getting muddy from the freshly watered lawn. It seemed like my life was becoming gray.

That thought hit me, and at any other time in my life, I might have been panicked by the mere thought, but at the moment, I wondered if it was a sign. That sign could mean that my job was done. I was nothing without Jacob, and he was calling me to come to him.

But still, my life hadn't turned black yet.

I woke out of my daydream just in time to see I was standing in the middle of a road, not even on a cross walk. The next thing I remember is seeing a red car, just about a yard away from me, screeching to a stop. But even with the emergency breaks on, that car was going about twenty miles per hour.

I remember seeing it hit me, and most people say you see your life flash before your eyes, but I didn't. I thought about Jake. I thought about how I wasn't really sad to be leaving this earth. Maybe I would get to see him before too long. Maybe it was all over. One can only hope.


End file.
